Floor 5, Door 5O2
by ItCameBack
Summary: Envy committed suicide out of self-hate, they all knew that. But gods can be creatures of second chances. 98 years later, Alchemy has ceased to exist and all knowledge of it has been forgotten. Alice and her niece, Amy, two normal girls living in Paris have to start accepting unexpected company. Can a homunculus hope for life after death? No romance beetween oc and canon...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Second Chance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Now I see..."

I slowly turned myself, he was still clutching me in his hand, my breath got between my tiny lungs. **What is this pathetic weasel saying?**...

"You're jealous..."

A faint gasp of shock escaped me...

"You're jealous of humans..."

**He knew? How did he?... No he couldn't! He wouldn't...**

"We humans... According to you were supposed to be nothing when compared to homunculi... And yet when _we_'re beaten down, when _we _stray a fall... _We_ face the challenge again and again. However loved ones are always there to pick us back up..."

"And you're jealous..."

"You _envy_ us because of that..."

I remembered it, why I hated humans so much... Why I loved to see them suffer... To see them tear themselves apart.

"_**Fool! **_**You just have to forsake one little village to save an entire country. Too bad you don't have the stomach to do the logical thing..."**

"**Can you really shoot such a sad face? Can you boy?"**

"**I shouldn't be surprised, that how all you humans are..."**

**...**

"**...You humans don't make any sense to me..."**

"**...You throw away your lives for nothing..."**

"_Humans...? Humans...?!"_

Anger flooded through me, that pip squeak, how could he see through me?! **How **_**dare **_**he humiliate me! **I bit his fingers causing him to gasp in pain and release me.

"Ouch! Hey"

By reflex, the Hawky women flared her gun at me but was stopped by the flame alchemist.

"Stop..."

"He won't last long..." Added the Ishvalan assassin they named as 'Scar'

And that was true. I wasn't going to live much longer. In any case one of them was going to kill me, but no one cared, no one ever would.

I always hated humans, from the first day I was created. I always carried a flame of hatred against that pathetic species. I couldn't help it, I always wanted to tear away from them what was most precious to them, their _friends_... their_ families..._

A black flame spread in the pit of my stomach and I tried everything to get rid of that pain. I hated myself_. _I hated that race. _They were so pathetic!_

And yet deep down, I knew the reasons why I hated that race, behind all my anger. It was because I kept hoping that one day I would be able to experience what humans had. But the more the years passed, the more I started to feel empty.

...And I hated that feeling...

Their stupid friendships! How dare they possess what I couldn't even dream of!...

I discovered that watching them dying in agony, losing their trust in their loved ones and suffering because of that, was quite pleasing... _It was fun... 'Who would want something that causes so much pain? Huh? Who?' _... But every time I saw one of them acting strong to protect their loved ones I started to feel that emptiness, to crave that possession even more. When that moron general Hugh died the whole world just seemed to stop... His wife, Roy Mustang, his daughter, even Armstrong couldn't hold back the tears...

...But when Greed was killed by the hands of our 'Father' none of us even shed a tear... We just watched him plunge into that giant pot of magma.

The others, especially Pride, would have laughed if they knew my feelings. They would have gone on and on about how weak and insignificant human were, how pathetic I was. But how would Pride or Wrath know? Wrath was married to an apparently "wonderful" woman who cared for them just _so much_ and Pride was pretending to be their son. And if that wasn't enough everyone looked up to Wrath as the wonderful "Fuhrer King Bradley"...

I bet they _loved _their life. Pretending to be a normal family... have a wife and a mother that looked out for them...

_God I hated them..._

I kept hoping that one day 'father' would order me to go find a family like Wrath did... For the plan of course...

I could shape-shift right?! I could easily trick the humans, I could easily change my appearance, right?! Why did only Wrath and Pride get to have a family?! It wasn't fair! _**It wasn't fair!**_

But now I was sure that I was going to die.

So what was the point? What was the point of my existence now?

I was _never _going to experience a real family... or friends...

I was never going to understand what made humans strong. I was never going to feel the affection they gave each other...

Homunculi; Artificially created humans... lies... we're not even supposed to exist...

Humans... _**Humans**_...

Humiliating! **"**_**Humiliating!**_**"**

"_Me? Envy? _Jealous of you humans?! I'm a homunculus! How could this pipsqueak see through me?"

If my existence was that pitiful, if nobody was ever gonna care for me, if I was going to have to live in an abyss of emptiness and pain, then the hell with immortality! I won't be killed by pitiful humans and I so won't listen to the pipsqueak's rant! The hell I won't...

There was an easy escape from all this...

A _very_ easy escape...

_...from everything..._

I pulled out my philosopher's stone and crushed it. My body suddenly stop responding and I fell limp on the floor...

Nothing... Simply nothing...

So this was dying, and soon I figured I'd find myself in the abyss of hell...

"Goodbye, Edward Elric." I whispered as I faded to dust.

At least somebody understood...

I expected to wake up in hell when I'd open my eyes, a fiery abyss of pain and torture, but instead I woke up to an emptiness of warm white light.

The pressure on my back meant I was lying down and oddly enough I stated that I was in my prefered form. '_That's weird...'_

For a moment I thought that this was hell and that eternal damnation didn't seem so bad. Part of me really hoped that. For the moment I doubt I could really handle a giant pot of boiling lava...

I pushed myself up with my arms and looked around the place.

Except for a huge metallic door the rest was a void of white light.

"Where the _hell_ am I?"

"_You're awake." _Said a echoed voice behind me.

I whip my head in the direction of the voice so fast that if I were normal I'd be in a large deal of pain right now...

The person... No... the _thing _I was looking at had no colour and no feature. Just a white silhouette that resembled me but...

Oh my god would I resemble _that_ if _I_ was bald?!

"Who the _hell _are you?!" I demanded, my voice sounded surprisingly louder than I expected and the sound just echoed in the void.

"_Who am I?"_ The thing questioned with a grin.

"_A name you might have for me is the World, or you might call me the Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth..."_

**God? Truth? **Father _was _right? There actually was a God? And _I _was the one to stand in front of him?

"Why..." I started but the white figure interrupted not letting me the chance to say anything.

"... _I am all and I am one and I am also __**you!**_" he pointed his finger at me on that last remark.

"_I am the truth of your despair and envy, the very price of your existence..._"

That's it, who the hell was this thing. Who on earth did he think he was... "**Who the f*biiiip* do you think you are?!**" I yelled. This thing was starting to get on my last nerve.

"**And why the f*biiiip* am I here?!"** My own voice was so loud it felt like it was tearing off my own windpipe.

The thing looked at me, a grin of amusement plastered on his face.

"_My my, haven't you learnt your lesson about watching what you say. I thought Colonel Roy Mustang had made it quite clear that no one likes a loud mouth..."_

I immediately flinched at the name Roy Mustang as well _as _the insult. Clutching my fist together I dove at the thing aiming for it's chin.

But I suddenly stop in my tracks, there was an urging pain in my chest and it felt like something, a lump, was crawling up my throat. I stumbled to the floor, my hands clutching my neck in an attempt to stop whatever was crawling up my throat.

Failing miserably, I vomited whatever was inside me, blood scattered the floor underneath me in a small pool. A blood red stone had been bath in the red substance...

My eyes widened in shock when I realised what it was... "My Philosopher's stone?! But... But how?... I thought I crushed..."

"_You won't be needing that where you're going._" The silhouette interrupted again...

My eyes widened even more at his statement. _What was he planning? Where was I gonna go?_

"What...?"

"_Someplace called France... Maybe Paris._" Continued the thing. **(Note: I laughed SOOO much when I wrote this. XDDD)**_ "Don't worry, if you stay good I might send some of your friends with you. I might even throw in your powers back... "_

"**What the Hell are you talking about?!"** I screamed. The blood in my mouth was sliding down my chin

Just then the door behind me flung open, I turned my head around to come face to face with complete and total darkness, millions of tiny little hands shoot out of nowhere, one of them wrapped itself around my ankle, yanking me forward causing me to fall flat on my stomach.

"Hey! Let me go!" I roared, I started squirming and kicking but to no avail, the hands kept pulling me back towards the gate. More arms started to wrap themselves over my lover half, waist, shoulders and arms immobilizing me from further struggles.

I grabbed one of the door frame with my free hand will all the other hands were pulling me into the darkness; "You _bastard_! I'll get you for this!"

With one finale yank of the black tentacles my hand was ripped off of the gate, my body fading in the darkness.

And everything went _**Black...**_

Behind the gate, Truth was sitting on the floor an arm resting on his knee...

"_No..._"

"_I believe you'll be thanking me..."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**White...**_


	2. Chapter 1: Skyfall

**Author's Note: Ok peoples, if you are reading this it means that the prologue has perked up your curiosity, or you have already read most of all the other fanfictions here, or you simply cared enough to click on the next chapter button, or you simply have nothing else to do... Whatever may be the reason thank you for following my story. But I must ask you to read certain notes on the story before you begin...**

**They will be mentions of certain 'jokes' and sketches heard in other tv shows and stories (Monty Pythons, Victorious, Kicking It, etc...) But this is FANFICTION! It's kind of the last place I hope to find plagiarism warrants...**

**Also, thought this serie starts with Envy as the last living homunculus there will be others later, as well as some of my own characters surfing up in the story...**

**For now this is all I can remember so... Enjoy and review... **

_Year: 2013_

_Country: France_

_City: Paris_

_Building: 'Science Of Life On Earth' University_

_Floor: 5_

_Appartement: 5O2_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Skyfall**

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall, Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ok Amy, I left the bar and I'm coming home..."

"_**Kay, see ya there."**_

"But could I ask you a favour? Could you check how much food we have in the fridge? I'm gonna go grocery shopping." Alice didn't really have the best salary in the world, but she did have just enough to support her and her 14 year old niece

"_**Fine..."**_

After a few seconds of waiting the 14 year old voice resurfaced on the phone.

"_**Ok we've got eggs, broccoli, some ham, lettuce and cream... We've also got some spaghetti and miso soup..."**_

"_**...But the soup is only enough for one person."**_

"Ok then I'll be back in twenty minutes. Do the cats have enough food?"

"_**Yep"**_

"Are you sure?"

"_**Yes"**_

"Sure Sure_ Sure?_"

"_**Yes!"**_

"...Ok..."

Alice, a 24 year old woman living in Paris for more than 6 years hung up her phone and stuffed it into her purse.

Alice Merek lived in a small flat with her 14 year old niece and her two cats. One an egyptian mau and the other an aegean cat. Since Amy's mother had to travel a lot she left her daughter to her younger sister when Amy was still 10. They had lived together for about 4 years...

At first Amy seemed Ok with her new lifestyle. She also seemed pretty excited about living in Paris and going to a new school. But after she turned 11 she started acting distant and a little cold. Since Alice thought that Amy was going through a lot with having to deal with the 'teenage changes' and her real mother goneshe never really forced her to do anything and let her raise her own life 'as she saw fit'. After a while the two girls started acting more as distant friends than family towards each other. Frankly, the only time Alice ever saw Amy happy was when they got the cats...

Although they were aunt and niece they looked nothing like each other. Alice had shoulder-length, wavy black hair that shined in the sunlight. Light blue, almost pupiless, eyes that were handed down from her mother and pale skin. But on the other hand Amy had dry blond hair, descended from her father's, green eyes, the pride of her mother and a peachy tint. Her face was the pride of her mother and the spanish peoples. They were both rather tall only Alice was a head taller than Amy.

The streets of Paris were congested by people every which way and the shops and restaurants had all put up their lights and decorations, illuminating the dark, starless night.

After having bought cereals and rice at the downtown market she headed back home.

She lived in an apartment owned by a rather famous university. Her sisters, Sandra and Natalie both worked at the university. Sandra was the oldest sister. She was 34 years old and was an archaeologist meaning she constantly had to travel. She married and got pregnant with Amy when she was still only 20. So they were never really close since she could never bring Amy with her. In the end Sandra must have gotten tired of hiring babysitters so she left Amy with her younger sister Alice.

Natalie, the middle sister, was 29 years old and she studies mostly about human and animal bodies as well as diseases. She also lived in the same building as Alice.

Alice on the other hand didn't work at that university, she actually preferred to work in a restaurant/bar as one of the servants. But in truth she really wanted to become a writer. She was even working on her own book.

Since Sandra had a pretty high rank in the university they let her sister live in their apartment for only 'half price'. But on some occasion they would ask Alice to come up with some designs for book covers...

She entered the building, the first floor was mainly a huge hallway with a lot of lights and windows, the tiles on the floor were beautifully sketched and there were a lot of plants set for decoration as well as leather couches.

Right on the opposing side of the entrance stood the two doors leading to the university in all their glory. And on the wall to the left was the door which led to the stairs who led to the apartments.

"Hello miss Merek" the secretary at the door greeted, miss Laka_[lah' kah], _a beautiful, young hawaiian lady

Now compared to the main hall the stairs were a joke...

The stairs went up in spirals through all the floors. There was a small, square, hallway with two appartements doors on either side. There were no windows and the paint they used on the wall was a dark grayish color, creating a dark and lugubre felling...

Alice never knew why the university always spent a lot on their image if they couldn't even afford decent looking staires. And they could have at least installed an elevator when they built the place. I mean it was really hard for the people who, like Alice, lived on the fifth floor, who was, also the last floor...

The fifth floor wasn't any different from all the other floors (except the first floor). The walls and floors where grey and plain, the 'hall' was square and narrow with two doors with numbers on them on either side of it. The 5O1, which belonged to a family with a certain teenager named Luc Lamier, and hers, appartement 5O2.

"I'm home" the woman said when she opened the door to her flat. She was then greeted by a small and simple 'hey' from Amy who was currently sitting on the couch, chewing on her hair, feet on the coffee table and Cecilia (The aegean cat) resting on her stomach. She had one of those empty look in her eyes.

"What do you think of omelet and rice for tonight" the women chirped, trying to brighten the atmosphere in the room. To no avail.

Amy seemed to snap out of whatever day dream she was having, "Sure..." Was the sole response she got.

Amy got up and started stretching in a most unusual cat-like manner, Cecilia imitating her on the couch. And after a few boney cracks were heard, the teen slump back down on the couch, while the cat just slump back down on her stomach...

Alice's lips slowly begun to form a small smile in the corner of her mouth... It was so cute how much Amy and Cecilia seemed to be close...

Alice was always a little worried about her niece. She always seemed empty and lonely though she never talked about it, _it's like she's an emotionless shell_ many would think. Just last year, Alice had found hidden drawings Amy had made. Almost every one of them had more than one character on it: Two friends who were smiling at you, a group of girls chatting in a coffee shop, a girl and a boy holding hands... One even had a wolf/human mother holding her child near her, snarling at an incoming danger...

Alice figured that Amy must have been lonely. She needed much more than just an aunt and a pet. She needed a mother, she needed a father, she needed a brother, a best friend, a group of friends, maybe even a boyfriend!

She must have felt lonely... Abandoned by her own mother... No one to thrust...

She didn't want Amy to feel like that. If anything She cared for Amy like a real mother, she just didn't know what to do... She figured that the best thing to do was talk to her, she had thought of all kinds of things she could talk her about, how she was gonna tell her and where and when.

Tonight...

She was gonna talk to her _tonight_...

.

.

.

'_Maybe after dinner...' _

.

.

.

Amy sat up in front of the tv and turned on a channel, the obnoxiously hilarious and dumb voice of _Homer Simpson _came on.

To be honest Alice's family always found that show just so incredibly _stupid_. ( Except her middle sister Natalie but she was always considered the weird one).

But she didn't have the heart to stop Amy...

She didn't want to be the 'Bad aunt who-always-nagged-around-her-niece's-back' .

Nope she did not want to be _That aunt..._

She poured the rice into the rice cooker and through the eggs in the hotpant. She then set the flame to a very low degree and walked outside into the balcony.

The apartment the two girls lived in was small but enough for two people. It consisted with exactly 5 rooms. The living room (kitchen, dining area etc), three bedrooms (one being the guest room), and a bathroom.

When you entered the living room, immediately on your right was the kitchen, that was taking up the corner and the dining table. On the far off opposite corner there was the couch pushed up a wall with a tv and a little bookcase squeezed up against a wall and the couch. Finally, the wall opposite to the one you enter was a huge bay window that took up almost the entire wall with a glass door and a balcony. Giving you an amazing view of Paris both inside and outside. As for the paint and the flooring as well as the furniture were all done in white, kinving the appartement a very bright 'glow'.

"Amy? Could you keep an eye on the rice for me please?" The black haired woman asked from the balcony.

"Sure" came a lazy answer.

Alice breathed in a long and tired sigh. Today had been a hard day, a little kid, a boy no more than 6, had started a tantrum because his father refused to order him a dessert, in the end Alice managed to calm the child promising that she'd give him a lollipop. After that the day went as normal. It was amazing how loud little kids can scream these days.

She gazed out into the night. The sky was starless and had a sort of orangy/yellowy tint to it. You could see the Eiffel Tower in all it's beauty from this spot. On the right was a rather tall building with at least 30 floors, and when you would look down you'd see the streets and numerous well-lit shops along side it.

Alice contemplated the tower from her spot, her arms were resting on the fence, specially secured so the cats wouldn't risk falling through. She closed her eyes, there was always something so peaceful about being there. It had been the family's life long dream to live here in Paris... And ever since it had become a custom for her to contemplate the city at night.

It felt so... peaceful...

The moon shone brightly in the black sky, it was beautiful. So white and mysterious, and mystery was even more accentuated as it slowly disappeared behind the clouds...

'_Ewww what is that?' _A horrible smell suddenly shot out of nowhere, it was _terrible_! It smelt like copper and iron!

Cracking her eyes open, Alice covered her nose with her hand. _'What is this? It came out of nowhere! Oh god it smell like burning flesh!'_ . Getting slightly nauseated by the stench, she bent over to check the lower balcony, thinking that a neighbour might have cooked their cat or something... Nothing. She gazed out into the street below but nothing seemed unusual down there, the peoples were just walking around in the street lights and eating in the outside restaurants.

The smell was getting stronger and her stomach begun to churn, the smell burnt her eyes and it was getting harder to breath. The black haired woman had to cover her entire face, coughing and gagging.

"A... aaa... agg... gfff..."

Alice froze... horror raising in her eyes_._.. Her hand was still over her mouth, The noise she heard was suffocated and weak and, _painful.._.

'_Is... is there someone else out here?!'._

Heart thumping at a tremendous speed, shaking and face paling to the colour of snow, the female cracked one of her eyes open, she turned her head slowly, shaking uncontrollably, jaw clenched, her face slowly turned towards the sound ...

"_**AMY!"**_

Amy jumped up from the couch startled, her aunt had dashed to the part of the balcony that she couldn't see from her current position. Taken aback by the loud scream she jumped to her feet.

The only times when her aunt would scream like that was when something was horribly wrong... But she hadn't gone to the balcony ever since she'd come back from school so certainly it wasn't anything she had done.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" The blond defended, Cecillia had jumped away scared and retreated to another room.

"**AMY! COME HELP QUICK!"**

The blond haired girl sighed and headed towards the door not bothering to look out the window. What on earth happened to her aunt to cause her to scream like that? She didn't go to the balcony ever since she got home so she had no idea what could have happened, she shrugged and guessed that it wasn't so important and her aunt was just being over emotional...

She slide her head outside the glass door. "Shesh Alice, don't scream like that, you're gonna wake... up..." her last words trailed off when she saw her aunt at the end of the balcony. Her eyes, which rarely showed emotion, doubled in horror.

Today had been a normal day, she believed that it would end as one, she'd never expect... _this..._

_To be continued_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's note: Ok well thank you and again review please, till next chapter...**_


	3. Chapter 2: Get Out Alive

Updated: 02/28/2013

* * *

**Chapter**** 2:**

**Get Out Alive**

_No time for goodbye, he said_

_As he faded away._

_Don't put your life in someones hands_

_Their bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes_

_Or they'll find you,_

_Burn you..._

_Then he said_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Go run for your life... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Amy! Come help please!"**

Amy snapped back from her shock and came back to reality. She saw her aunt on one of the edges of the balcony, crouching over what appeared to be a _'Bloody mess'_...

A body, covered in blood, was laying right in front of her...

Not knowing what to do, she dashed next to her aunt, perplexed and horrified but unable to look away.

The second the blonde got close to... _the thing.. _she was immediately thrown off by a pungent and suffocating odour that burnt her eyes. Blinking back tears she looked down at the body.

It was dark and it was hard to see, but the smell said everything...

A smell of blood, of burning flesh, of pus, of acid and death...

Alice was panicking, she was horrified! Not only was there what seemed to be a corps who appeared out of nowhere in front of her, but it was alive! And probably dying!

It was hard to make out the form of the thing. The night seemed to be darker than ever and we could hardly see if it was human. The only thing they saw was a deformed blob with a pair of red glowing eyes, and blood scattered all around it.

"**How on earth did it get up here!?" **The blonde yelled hysterically.

"**I don't know!" **The brunette replied with the same horrified tone as her niece.

"**What the hell happened to it!?"**

"**Oh my God, oh my God!"**

"**Who on earth is he"**

"**What on earth is he?!"**

**Crack!**

The two girl yelped a startled cry and turned their heads back to the creature. '_Did he just break a bone?'._

The brunette was under such a huge shock she wasn't able to think straight, the smell and the sound the thing was making wasn't making things much easier.

It was a sound of agony, drowned out by his own pain...

Alice felt a drop cold rain on her check, sliding down her chin, she glanced up quickly at the sky, it was covered with clouds meaning it was soon going to rain. That's when she figured she couldn't let... _it_ outside...

"Help me bring him inside!"

"**WHAT!?" **The teen yelled so loudly that her aunt felt her eardrums burst.

The blonde knew that at one point they were going to have to do something but she was expecting a little more time to panic. She saw her aunt sliding an arm around the creatures back trying her best to lift him up. The teenager dove in to help.

They had managed to carry the body inside, across the living room, into the guest room and onto the bed, leaving a trail of blood on the white rug... Alice ran to the bathroom and got their first aid kit and all the bandages she could find...

Tonight was going to be a hell of a night...

* * *

Luckily the creature hadn't fought back the treatment the girls were giving him, he barely even seemed conscious, his eyes lids were half shut and his body slack. The Mereks had managed to lie him down on the bed and we're currently giving him treatment for his wounds.

The guest room was a dimly lit bedroom. The bed was pushed against a wall, with, right next to it, a night stand with an alarm clock on it, and a wardrobe embedded into the wall. Like the rest of the apartment the walls and flooring were all white, but less brilliant than the living room due to poor lighting.

With each wound she was treating, Alice felt like she was getting more and more sick, luckily, having already helped a goat giving birth and having a sister who loved talking about human bodies during their meals when she was young helped a lot and the brunette managed to regain her composure.

Most of the damage seemed as though the creature had been in a very bad fire accident, there was a lot of black burnt up flesh attached to his arms and legs, and Alice wondered if she shouldn't tear it off. Then they had to clean and press a special ointment on the wounds. The places that seemed to have taken up the most damage were especially the limbs.

The two girls were attending his wounds with the following reason they were taught: _If you find a wounded person, get him to a safe place and help cure him/her..._

They had managed to bandage up most of the damage and clean most of the blood so he at least appeared more human.

When they had finished, Alice breath in a sighs and stepped back a little... The person had remained completely still during the process but the brunette notice him starting to move a little.

The boy's eyes, which had stayed half shut until now, suddenly widen in horror (That's what they had guest.) Out of a sudden the creature started screeching and thrashing around, waving his arms in front of him frantically. Alice gasped in surprise and jumped back. Amy covered her ears with her hands, shielding her hearing from the screams...

The screams sounded more like screams of horror than screams of pain...

His arms bashed around in front of him, hitting the wall in the process. And his legs were kicking the air around him as if he was trying to run.

Not knowing what to do the brunette grabbed his already bandaged arm in an attempt to restrain him and avoid causing further damage. Amy helped out by restraining his shoulders. Again, the creature didn't fight back against them, it didn't even seemed conscient that it was being held down.

His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was pried open in screams. And all though the girls were holding down his upper part it didn't stop him from thrashing around his lower part. His legs kept kicking the air, his lower half twisting to the left and to the right, and his chest was shooting up like if it was being shocked with electricity...

If there was one thing the girls could agree on it would be that the screeches the creature was making sounded far from human... In fact Alice had never heard _any_ animal scream even close to that... it was only after a while that the monstrous screeches slowly turned into more human screams. At this point the only preoccupation of the brunette was centered on praying that people wouldn't hear them and report...

The creature slowly started to calm down, the screams were dying down, his legs lost all their energy and sulked down onto the mattress, his lower half rested against the bed fabric and his chest stilled, taking in deep breaths of air. His eyes cracked open a little before closing again.

It was now surprisingly stille.

Alice looked at the creature worried, _'Did it die?'_ A lump formed in her throat and she was sure she was about to faint, but she was relieved to see that his chest was raising up and down with his breathing... It had only fallen asleep...

Still a little worried about her 'patient's' health she lifted his hand and tried to check for his pulse, she almost choked when she couldn't find it. She waited, growing anxious by the second until she heard the much desired _'Thumps thumps-thumps thumps...'. _through the bandage fabric.

She lay the hand back on it's side. While bandaging him she had attempted to see if she could find the broken bone that she had previously heard. But, and due to the creatures crazed rampage display, she hadn't figured out where the crack had come from and determined that in a moment of pure horror she had simply imagined it...

After having cleaned it, bandaged it and put it under a much brighter light the creature looked much more human...

In fact Alice was feeling a little guilty for having until now only referred to it as '_the creature'_...

She approached a little closer to the bed to observe their 'patient'...

There was one thing for sure, human or not he was a strange looking 'boy'.

The first thing she notice was his/her hair, it was black with a greenish tint to it, it came down in long, separate strands down to his mid waist. Which kinda reminded her about a palm tree or long blades of grass, but getting a closer look at it, it seemed more like a cheap mimic of the mandrake's leaves. His/hers body posed problems, as the brunette couldn't determine whether it was female or male.

This brought back a memory of when Alice was 10 and she was doing horseback riding, and she couldn't determine whether her horse, Hadley, was male or female, and she doubted it would be polite to ask...

Anyway, the boy's/girl's body was surprisingly muscular and lean, and given the height of the being she could only guest he/she was around 16 or something. But the face was the hardest to determine, his/her eyes were screwed shut but you could tell that they were rather large in comparison to his face, his/her nose was small and not as accentuated as a male's, his mouth, half agaped, was rather low. His/her face was rather round with a sharp chin, again not as accentuated as a male's. She guessed it looked more like a _he_ then a _she_ since he was flat across the chest and his hips weren't as broad as a female's, so she was going to dub him a _he _for the while_. _But what was more shocking was the clothes he was wearing. The girls had had to pull off his gloves and socks, surprisingly in better shape than his body.

He was wearing a black tank top with a turtleneck that left his stomach bare and an equally black skort. Alice had had her fair shares of skorts, it brought the comfort of a skirt and it kept cheerleaders dignified...

But why on earth would a boy be wearings one of those?

"Alice? Alice!"

The brunette's attention snapped back to the current situation, her niece was shaking her shoulders energetically.

Amy let go of her aunt's shoulder and did an expression that kinda reminded Alice of a bullfrog with packed lips, her hands slashed through the air as she asked:

"What on earth was that?!"

Alice opened her mouth and closed it back again, not sure how to answer that... who would?! "I... I... I don't know..." she stammered...

Alice glanced back at the boy covered in bandages, the smell was still there though slightly less pungent as on the balcony but still strong enough to be bothersome...

"We have to get him to the hospital..." The brunette declared after a while.

"And say what?!" The blond retorted, then she did a mimic of someone giving a phone call and continued: "Ah yes, we would like to report that we have found a burnt up body on our balcony and that the person is still alive and needs an ambulance, could you please send one, ah yes? Thank you very much. Bye." Then she threw her arms on either side and asked "Seriously?" in a sarcastic tone.

Alice looked back at the boy, all she knew was that he had probably gone through a horrible fire accident, but how? And how did he managed to get to the balcony? On the top floor?!

Not to mention it was possible that he was suffering from inner damage, since trails of blood were starting to form in the corner of his mouth and run down his chin.

One thing was for sure, if they didn't get him medical care he would most likely die. Though Alice knew how to tend and bandage minor injuries, she had absolutely no knowledge of how to deal with the more critical ones. That was the hospitales job! But Amy had a point: how were they going to explain to them that out of nowhere a body appeared on their balcony?

Either they brought the boy to the hospital and explain what happen and be suspected for God knows what, or let the boy die here...

Obviously the first option sounded the better, but all the emotion that Alice had had to push aside were starting to catch up to her and she started to rub her face in shear confusion and fear. "But... but... but what should we do? We... we can't just let him _die _here!"

This time it was Amy who took a more calmed tone and tried to calm her aunt, she glanced back at the 'patient' and then to her aunt before announcing in a realisation tone: "Aunt Natalie! Didn't she go to medical school when she was young? You could ask her to help!"

Alice's head shot up to look at her niece. Natalie had a very wide knowledge about the human body. Ever since she was a child growing up on the farm land she wanted to figure out how to cure diseases, this passion was even more strengthened when their school had opened a section about life science. Her passion turned from medicine to finding out exactly what a living being is... So to expand her knowledge about it she had spent 2 years in medical school when she was 18. So she was most likely a good solution.

Wasn't she still at the university's lab at this hour?

"Go get aunt Natalie and I'll wait here..." The blond repeated, this time pushing on every syllable coming out of her mouth.

Alice nodded, it was probably the only good thing to do, but how was she going to get Natalie up here? And how was she going to explain to her? Was Amy going to be Ok by herself? Should they leave the boy alone?

"You're ok staying here alone?" Alice questioned with a worried face.

The teenager nodded.

Alice sighed and begun to leave around when she felt her arm being tugged on and momentarily pulled back. "Ep, ep. Where do you think you're going?" She heard the teenager ask.

Alice turned back to her niece, not really understanding what was going through the blonde's mind, first she sent her out then she was holding her back. "Where do you think you're going?" Amy repeated.

Alice's face took a quizzical look, "I'm going to get your aunt. Right?"

"Looking like that?"

Alice face looked even more confused, she stared at her niece. The tip of her blond looks were soaked in blood and so did the right side of her clothes.

The brunette gasped and her gaze landed on what she was wearing. Her hands were covered in the red substance from when she was trying to bandage the boy and her clothes were also covered in it from when she was carrying him to the bedroom...

She went to her bedroom and changed into some jeans and a white cotton t-shirt, then she went to the bathroom and dumped her blood-smothered clothes in the bathtub and filled it with cold water. She really hoped she would be able to save her blue shirt, blood was the trickiest stain to get rid of.

She checked back in the guest room, the boy was still motionless on the bed, his eyes closed shut, his mouth was open gasping for breath, you could hear his deep breathing as his chest rose up and down rhythmically.

The brunette looked at the enigma... _Who is he?... How did he get here?... Would he survive?... What happened to him?... Why is he here?..._

The biggest question was what were they getting themselves into... But they couldn't have left the boy out there on the balcony to die... And they had to get him to the hospital for his injuries. But then what? Amy was right, they couldn't possibly explain where they had found the body, who would believe them? the only thing they could do was get Natalie at this point.

Alice turned to her niece who was now sitting on a chair she had pulled out of the corner, you could see she was trying her best to calm herself down. "Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Alice asked again, the blond teen nodded her head, her gaze still not leaving the bed. "If you need something you can come down, ok?" Again Amy nodded her head.

A few steps were heard then the creaking of a door being opened and closed left the apartment in a state of total silence. The teens eyes never left the green haired enigma, like if the second she looked away he would disappear.

For a moment Alice considered in the surrounding of the hallway if it was really a good idea to leave Amy alone with... _It... _(she only said_ it _because she still wasn't sure about the whole male or female thing). But she immediately dismissed the thought.

What did she have to worry about? Amy being in danger? The kid being dangerous? In that state?

They had to get him to a hospital, anyone would go for that, but the brunette still couldn't come to terms on what had just happened... Natalie would know what to do, and surely so would Sandra, they were the big sisters after all. So for the moment somebody just had to look over the 'boy' (again she wondered if that was the right term)...

Outside the thunder was tearing through what had used to be a quiet and peaceful night sky, Alice dashed down the stairs, the feeling of something going wrong during her absence still lingered in the back of her mind as she got closer and closer to the bottom floor...

* * *

There was no denying it the situation was unbelievable...

In fact, Amy almost regretted not going with her aunt, and wondered if it hadn't been a bad idea to not call an ambulance, but COME ON! A body just 'suddenly' appeared out of nowhere on their balcony and they would just send him/her (she hadn't figured out either what their 'patient's' gender was) to the hospital!? What if people suspected them for attempted murder?! No one could blame her for her decision...

Though she had to admit the kid did seem to be handling it better than they expected him to... Maybe his injuries weren't _that _bad and they knew nothing about the medical world...

She stared at the strange looking being, lying on what had used to be a guest bed but had overnight become a nursing bed for the injured.

The boy was sprawled on his back, on occasions his leg or a finger of his would twitch. His black hair, which had a certain greenish tint to it thanks to the dim light emitting from the lamp, was fanned out all around him. And the bandages only made him look pathetic and a little pitiful.

Pushed by a strange sense of worry, Amy made her way to the cupboard closet.

The closet was small and narrow and the only things in it were dusty suspended hangers and old comforters on the shelf. She grabbed one of the folded covers and deployed it over the sleeping body. But not before noticing a strange tattoo on his left thigh.

It was a blood red dragon chasing, and probably eating, his own tail, and in the middle there was an odd looking star...

She turned her gaze to the kids face, a trail of blood had rolled of his mouth, down his chin and had soaked in the fabric of the billow. She wiped off the fluid from his face with a piece of cloth...

The young teen made her way to the door, she had to get out and get her thought right. A whimper tore through the silence and Amy turned her head, the boy remained still, a small trail of tears rolled down his face...

In the living room she left the door open to let some fresher air in the bedroom, the apartment stunk of blood and burning flesh, while outside the rain was pouring...

She turned off the stove and put a lid on top of the pan to keep the rice and omelet her aunt had been cooking (before their lives had been ultimately change by somebody's near death experience) warm. She then sat down on the couch.

For a brief second her thoughts traveled to the cats and their whereabouts, but she shook it off immediately thinking that they must have just been in another room, sulking like the lazy felines they were.

She turned her head to the guest room, she could only see a small portion of the room in her current seat but wasn't really kin in changing position, she just let a long, deep sigh escape her lips...

Her mind played back the whole balcony scene, her attention focused entirely on the creature's, red, glowing eyes as they pierced through the darkness...

Her whole life she had tried to act like an adult and achieve independence, to be mature so not to burden others.

It had been her goal. She had to stand tall for her aunt's emotional plummets and she had to act mature so that her mother wouldn't worry too much about her, she had heard many time the oldest Merek sister calling their apartment and drowning Alice with all her question about her daughter's health...

Sure some people called her strange and a little unemotional but, truth be told, it had become her natural personality, and she prided herself on being able to approach any situation as calmly and collected as she did.

But she had to admit that she was starting to feel uneasy and a little excited over what had happened...

_What's going to happen next?_

And she couldn't stop herself from pleading in her mind: '_Alice...Hurry up..._'

* * *

'_Where am I?' _Envy thought to himself. It was all dark around him, a void of darkness and nothingness surrounded him and his thought bounced off in the nothingness as if he had said it out loud, _'Who am I?' _He couldn't answer that, in his mind there was nothing, his head felt dizzy and he had the strange sensation that he was falling even though he felt like he was floating.

He tried moving his body, but nothing responded, he didn't feel anything...

He tried saying something, anything, he opened his mouth, he felt his vocal cords vibrating. But he didn't hear anything coming out...

'_I'm dead...' _How did he know that? He just did. He wasn't alive, this wasn't living, it wasn't a dream...

'_How did I die? Who am I? What was my life before?'_

He knew the answers, there were right there. He knew who he was and yet, he couldn't remember.

The answers were in the back of his head but he couldn't access them. His head hurt too much and he felt empty...

'_Who am I? What was my life before?' _At this, pictures of his past came flooding in his mind but they passed so fast and were so blurry that he couldn't make out anything...

He tried to move with the remaining energy he had but he was so tired that he was exhausted before having done anything.

He was... alone?

His being filled itself with despair and sorrows and he felt like he wanted to cry...

_A tiny little flame slowly fading away in an __infinite __dark tunnel that would never end..._

Was this death? Being alone for all eternity, feeling nothing but emptiness? Always tired? Unable to move, unable to think? And being here forever with only your memories to keep you company ?

_The tiny little flame faded away and the darkness took over, all that remained was an eternity of nothingness in an infinite tunnel._

He pictured himself, there, alone, never moving, his memory slowly fading away...

He pictured himself, going crazy from the nothingness, and it scared him to think that even after he lost it he would still be here. That it would never end, no matter how many times he wished to truly disappear...

He didn't want to be here... he couldn't... not for all eternity... He pictured himself lying there forever and ever...

'_I don't want to be here... I... I don't want to be alone... Please... somebody... I don't... I...'_ If he could cry, he probably would have done it... '_Please... Father help me... don't leave me here alone... you can do anything... you'll soon have the power of the gods... I don't want to be here... you can't leave me here forever... please... help... somebody...'_

He managed to picture his father, powerful, the power of god inside him, able to do anything... Even bring him back!

Hope took over and he imagined himself being brought back to his father's side, rulers of that pathetic race.

Wait... What use would he be to him?

Suddenly an image of his father sitting alone on his throne appeared to him, he hadn't bothered to bring him back... What use was he going to be?

He felt his hope shatter into a million tiny pieces like a broken mirror, the pieces fell to the floor with an irritable noise...

And there was worse... What if his father failed?

Why... Why couldn't he just _die!?_

Slowly he felt as though he was descending.

It felt like if he was falling, and he started to gain more sense in his limbs...

He felt relieved that he didn't have to stay in that darkness anymore, but he couldn't help feeling that something was wrong... very wrong...

Had he been knocked out in a battle? That never happen before. Was this his father's doing? What was happening?

His body started to feel hot, not hot in temperature sense, but like if his skin was being eaten away...

Something was eating into his skin, was digging into him...

It hurt...

It's not supposed to hurt...

It's supposed to go away...

Roy Mustang...

His eyes widened. The tunnel! The flame alchemist! He had to get away! Or... or he'd die!

_**Snap!**_

Too late.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

Fire... fire was all around him. It hurt... It hurt... _**It hurt**_...

By instinct he through his arms over his face, he tried to run but he his legs weren't taking him anywhere...

He could only see the flame as they burn his eyes out. He tried shutting them close, to no avail he could still see the flame alchemist's vengeful eyes.

_I have to get out of here, I have to run!_

_**Snap!**_

Again, the pain came, stronger, more dreadful. He screamed louder...

_Bastard! Why can't I run away!? It hurts! It hurts! Stop!_

He continued screaming, trying to run away until he felt his legs become heavy...

_No... no I can't be getting weak... I have to get out... I don't want to die..._

But he couldn't fight it, he didn't feel like he was out of breath. He just felt... tired...

His head spun to quickly and the scene was getting blurry...

He was tiny now. Pathetic. Trapped. Dead. Afraid.

_Damn it... this again..._

_**So this is your real form? It's ugly.**_

_Bastard... Shut up... Shut up!_

He couldn't move... the weight was crushing him...

_**Envy is truly an ugly thing.**_

_Shut up... bastard... you don't know anything... I don't want to die..._

_I don't want to die..._

The scene was getting more and more blurry and soon, he could only make out voices in a void of blurriness...

_Humans... Bastards... How dare you look down on me... How dare you pity me!_

_**You're envious of humans...**_

_What?_

_**...You're jealous...**_

_No... I'm... I'm not... Shut up..._

_**...And yet when we're beaten down, when we stray a fall... We face the challenge again and again. However loved ones are always there to pick us back up...**_

_Shut up... pipsqueak... Shut... up..._

_**...You envy us because of that...**_

_No... I'm not... I'm not... I can't be jealous of you humans... I'm Envy... I'm not... I'M NOT JEALOUS__**!**_

How could he see through him...? When had he found out...?

He wanted it, he longed for it. But he couldn't understand it, and it was out of reach for someone like him... He had lived for 175 years, and he'd never experienced it.

He had had Lust for awhile, sure she was a little cold, but she was patient, and there was a certain way she acted towards him and Gluttony that could have given him a clue on what humans had.

She had probably been the best thing he had had of a family while it lasted... But... he couldn't help think that if he had died before her, would she have cared? Sure, he doubted she would have cried for him, that was totally inadequate for homunculi, but, would she have cared at all? Just a small little part of her who would miss him?

He had felt anger when she was killed. He had wanted to kill the flame bastard for making them look like fools. But the others... it was almost scary...

Then the fat idiot, Gluttony, well he had cried. But nobody had cared to calm him, he would just get over it... he was probably hoping that father would bring her back when he would have achieved his goal. But then, Envy wondered how Gluttony would have felt if he was gone, sure his cries were disgusting but, they were kind of flattering... He and Gluttony were kind of close, they were almost always a trio during their missions. But then again, the fat sin only cared about Lust...

Would he cry for him?

Did he matter at all?

He wanted to die, and he did, he crushed his own core...

He was dying, he would never again cross the tunnels that he had called home, he would never be able to look at a mirror to see if he transformed correctly... He would never again... anything... what would happen after he died? How would people react after he had disappeared from the earth? What would the world become?

At least his pain would stop...

He was scared. His life flashed before his eyes and he was getting tired... _so tired_...

And yet he had put all his strength into his last words... desperate to leave _something_ behind...

_Goodby, Edward... Elric..._

And then... _Nothing..._

No... it wasn't nothing... he was still here! He was still alive... he was still _something_...

It was all a dream... Right... just a dream... He was going to wake up soon... He didn't die... It never happened... Just a bad dream...

_...You're jealous..._

_Shut up_...

He felt something warm and wet slowly roll down his cheek as he lost consciousness and fell into a dreamless sleep...

Outside the rain turned to snow...

To be continued...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry it took so long, I've been having problems...

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my very first story, thanks to you I smiled the whole day at school like an idiot... Don't get me wrong, that's a _good _thing.

I would also like to bring my attention to MillyCloud:

Thank you for your review and do not worry about the whole romance thing: There won't be _ANY _romance. (Well... not with the canon characters anyway...) And I have the exact same though on Mary Sues. I'm trying my best to make my characters as realistic as possible... so yeah no romance and no Mary Sues...

Thank you so much for reviewing my story.

Till next time~

14


End file.
